edeneternalfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alexae
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eden Eternal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Alexae page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DeniseOdk (Talk) 17:27, June 2, 2011 welcome :) Thanks for the message. nice to see another new face around here. thanks for the compliment as well. Anyway yes feel free to add content where you see fit- I need all the help I can get right now, this has been an almost solo operation (other than Femi96 ) so I really appretiate any contributions. Ok well back to EE (playing and wiki-ing at the same time lol!). Liosrakia 17:38, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Beginner's Guide Awesome this is a great idea. I'll start working on this-nice job on the different categories it fits everything perfectly. I can't really do Item Mall because I do not use the Item Mall but I'll see if I have any official data from sites to get started. Anyway yes thanks for making this will be a great source of help to people on the siteLiosrakia 21:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes I think i can and it will go along with my Quest guide nicely. I have to go but i'll be back in about 5 hours or so and I'll get started on that (as well as the other stuff I'm planning to do). Quick awnser: Yes I'll get started on that (SOON) Liosrakia 00:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) about begginer's guide (info) "It's important to note that your Class level is separate from your Character level. Your active class levels up whenever your character levels up." this info is incorrect now- not your fault I put some of this info up (it was from site) I think this is in the Classes Page as well. Do you think you could replace it with something like It's important to note that your Class level is separate from your Character level. Your class level cannot excede your character level- Your Class level and Character level have seperate XP levels, so you can level up your Character Level before your class level, or have a higher XP % on your Class. Also i don't know if this is important for that part but your class level doesn't get XP from quests-I'll add that to quest page anyway Anyway if you could replace those two place and wherever else you find that info with something like taht (i'll leave it up to you) that would be great.Liosrakia 00:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ok nvmind ok nvmind I'll fix it. I thought that was pretty clear but I looked back and It wasn't at all- sorry. =) Liosrakia 03:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) wiki page awesome great job on home page- thats exactly what I was trying to do I just didn't really know how to set it up. Oh and for wiki templates- i'm not very good at making them-so if you your going to make some that would be great- Lolz about playing-thats like me as well- I started editing on the 31st, and when the game came out on the 1s/2nd ish i didn't play it until about the 3rd. Anyway sounds good- Liosrakia 17:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC) But, you're part of the editing team, soooo welcome anyways!~ XD screenies Yes thats a great place. That is actually where i got the quotes about the gameplay (the 2-3 liners) actually here's a link here -Oh I also I will be trying to get screen shots but right now i'm using a Demo version of Fraps (this very good video recorder if you don't know)- so i've been making vids- unfortunetly, the very good screenshot function takes pics in BMAP instead of JPG and any other type of photo this site exepts so i can't upload it until a get full version- or until I find a image converter if you know of a good one. Anyway that's it. sorry that was bit long/ xDLiosrakia 19:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) news page Is it possible to make a news/anncountment section on the Home Page? Do you think you could do this? It's sorta beyond my skills but maybe like a news linking to Blog posts for now? I could probably do the second idea but you're sorta doing the home page right now so I thought I'd let you handle that. Ok if not thats fine we can add it later. Liosrakia 02:04, June 8, 2011 (UTC) re;news page A combination of both (official+our blog posts) is what I'm looking for right now- you could even link Eden Eternal related forums posts from Aeria Games as our forums aren't set up (I will not be setting that up either I will let someone with more expierence with that set it up)- later on though it would be nice to be able to make announcments: (ie: right now I want to put something like : thanks for all the edits we've grown from under 10 pages to over 100 within a week) the runescape wiki (link here) has a very nicely set up news page and it's nicely set up on thier (home page) as well: I think that is a goal we may want to aim for: as for vids you can start taking them now: we can replace them with OB vids later on: my issue is still with fraps that it keeps cutting out of videos I make (it stops recording in the middle of them) anyway ya sorry that was long (everything i send seems to be that way lol) Liosrakia 17:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) poll section Hey I just made a poll section on wiki home page- I was thinking that its works fine to go there. What about you? Maybe we need to make a poll archive? - Other than that I think it's good-possibly left aligning like on the RS wiki to make it look less cluttered: but you are the polishing guy so I'll leave it up to you where you think it should go-visually- Tell me what you think (and about the Poll archive page)Liosrakia 01:49, June 9, 2011 (UTC) poll Nice job on the poll- and I like how you fixed up the homepage- Oh, and I'm working on setting up the weapons pages right now so I won't be doing much else(t's very hard to set up it took me almost 2 hours to finish the dagger page yesterday- hopefully now I have a table set up It'll go faster)-Also, I am now adequatley clarrified: polishing women =D. Guy is my basic trans gender word for anyone on the internet, lol. -Anyway this link you sent me concerning the : Eden Eternal: Talking?: someone put on my talk page doesn't seem to be working but I think I know what you're trying to do here- i've used those wiki chats before. Ok well I'll start on the sword page but I'll have to go- I'll be back in about 3-4 hours. Liosrakia 15:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) home page background Someone requested sprucing up the homepage background: this is along your alley: Faradays reccomended Wallpaper or concept art: maybe you could put some things up, and we could figure out what we think ends up working best and having that be the "official" background: then we could have a "do you like new background" poll...but I guess then we'd have to make a poll archive. anyway those are just my ideas. Input? Liosrakia 04:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) wiki chat/home page Wiki chat is an excellent idea. I'm game for that. Deviant art trawling=excellent idea for background. For item pages I'm not using tooltips (I'm assuming you meant like, hovering over name/image and all the info popping up): I'm just the template you see- I thought it would be a neat idea to use tooltips (especially for the skills as that is how it was done on the EE class pages) but I looked at the item/skill databases of otherwiki's and they all use the same template as we are using right now for the most part. I think tooltips for the skill section on the classes page however (in our wiki) we could make tooltips for easily: with brief descriptions of each skill, so that people have to go the main skill page to get more-but thats not much of a priority I just thought that might be a good idea. for later to give people a very basic description of the classes skills to the people. Continuing on: A Fortnightly poll works but I think if we're going to do that we do need to set up an poll archive page, and archive pages are something that I've never had to do before so it is beyond me. Also about templates: Hitsuzen1 has done a very good job on the quest template, the weapon tbl, and a few other things. You might want to check those out to make sure you're not overlapping his-other than that, make all the Templates you want! :D. Any poll ideas? Right now I'm thinking mostly just class based opinion polls- which class/class branch/skill- and I as I said before, the one about the background. Anyway that's all I'll be gone for about 7-8 hours (possibly whole weekend in fact, depending on how things turn out)-Liosrakia 15:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) re admin: You can try and ask for admin status but I was not succesful: we have to wait 60 days for the Admin to be offline/inactive to be able to adopt/ask for admin status. I was talking to Hitsuzen1 about this and Hitsuzen tried to ask our admin for it and couldn't either and said we'd have to wait 60 days like they say on site. Anyway if it does work, probably myself, Hitsuzen1, and you are the most likley canidates for now. We may want to wait 60 days anyway to see the top contributors/etc and then I could ask to adopt site- and then I could make everyone else admins/buercrats. Main thing is I belive we will haev to wait 60 days.Liosrakia 22:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Wallpaper Reply About the wallpaper images you dropped me: i got page error from both of them oO. Personally I'd use something showing the game's classes, considering its the biggest(and coolest) feature in the game. So either something similar ''to this ; or we could just make a pool and see which two classes are the most popular, get their images from the class fankit and put one of them in each side of the website. Faradays 20:54, June 11, 2011 (UTC)Faradays Wallpaper 2 I really like the idea of changing the wallpaper every month/few weeks, specially using classes. Think that's a keeper. Faradays 00:10, June 13, 2011 (UTC) background This is very embarrasing...I don't actually know how to set the background image for the home page, as I've never had to actually set the image--0_0. I put the two images I think we should use starting off (before the class switching/etc thing). Could you possibly tell me how to set the background or send me a link on how? Or if not I can ask Hitsuzen13 I think he knows. I've been trying to mess around with CSS for a little bit but I'm too tired and I think I was possibly in the wrong place editing 0_0. Ok, well, I have to sleep- I feel very humbled today, lol :D Signing off Liosrakia 06:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Beginner's Guide:re Install = good. Character creation=good. Interface= maybe add a little bit more info on what's in the mini-map section including stuff about Fusion interface. possibly a small guide on quests. Controls, Battle, and social you can probably get alot of info on basics from main site if you need a starting point, or just some stuff to go in there while you finish those up. -i'd say battle goes over skills, weapons, normal attacks, and break points. Social I guess guilds and parties basics. Item and storage you could probably just talk about how the packs work and the expansion packs you can buy from the item mall. Item Mall looks pretty good (if I do say so myself..=P) we might want to start adding the items you can buy from the item mall to the actual item mall page as well as a few basic items on that page.- Anyway looking good!Liosrakia 19:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) about other wiki Yes I saw that, really, they don't actually have enough info. I mean, it looks pretty, but theirs not much there. xD lol, welll xD Hahaha no problem!~ :) It was my pleasure! I had a blast typing that out! hahaha I was planning on getting some pics up once OBT opens, which I heard was right now, so Imma go check that out and see if I can find the girl I was in a "Relationship" with last... xD She's pretty cool sooo, wish me luck!~ Btw, nice Lightning profile pic xD FFXIII ftw :3 Jairyoku 02:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) farewell! Farewell for now! I'll be gone from the 18th-25, like i've said before. I'm leaving tomorrow! I'll be fixing the skill pages for templates and a few other things. Hope everything goes well with Open Beta- I'll see if I can get my friend I'm staying with in the next week (after the 18th-25th at the music camp) to play the game with me while I try to finish the monsters, dungeons, and quests- unless you and Hitsuzen blow that out of the park- Well, hopefully I"ll be able to get on, but if not- Cya in a bit! Nice pic by the way!- From Liosrakia to the amazing wonder women..er- wonder polisher with feminine title? Wonder Cleaning upper lady? Would that make you a lunch lady? Lol nevermind! I think the heat's getting to me! Liosrakia 23:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I ain't no lunchlady...or else it'll start a food fight! ;3 ::Alexae 13:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Wikia background Can you please change the blue background? It makes everything unreadable without using "select all"... ::Hello Anonymous! ::Would be nice if you left a signature next time ^^. Although, I can't change the background at the moment, I could try some CSS coding >.<. But you'll have to bear with, for now. ::Alexae 13:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) re: quests If we can get a final product like http://allods.wikia.com/wiki/Quest:Regular_Customers_(Empire), I'm totally up for it-but I think you'll have to set it up. Looks really nice, and it would be great if we could pull it off. I'm trying to think of anything else to say, but that about covers it. I'll continue working on the quests pages though so we have the basic pages already set up, and then we can transfer those to infoboxes if you get that set up. On a different note, Quest progression like http://allods.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_quest would be nice to add to the quest infobox. Ok, that wraps it up. Onto...well...more stuff! :DLiosrakia 16:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) questbox questbox looks superb. Nice job!Liosrakia 02:36, July 4, 2011 (UTC) npcbox Double yay! Looks great! Oh, and by the way, around july 10th I can apply for buercrat status- I tried applying on the 2nd because I got the days mixed up, but from what it looks like I can get the status by the 10th! Just thought you might want to know- I'll start working on a whole bunch of things tomorrow, and throughout the weeks- just got back home so I'm a still a little disoriented!Liosrakia 22:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) chat I've set up chat (yay!) and I'm trying to setup and figure out layout pages(current class one is unfinished)! Those have both set me back, as well as me trying to look at how other wikis are set up to improve our wiki- But hopefully once i get those projects finished the wiki will be better for it, and I can start on some of my planned projects (finally)Liosrakia 01:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) * also do you like the new edit system? It took me about five minutes to get used to but I like it alot more! Input? :DLiosrakia 01:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) hi? Um...thanks for removing half my page (90%) onto lots of unnecessary pages? I know I'm new here, but that was slightly uncalled for...and is it really necessary to have all of the expertise skills on different pages? Also, I didn't see you so gladly do the same to the Cleric page. My reason behind putting it on the same page is so that people can access what they're looking for without loading to a different page for every skill. No people with have to go to a separate page each time, just to compare skills. I'm not sure if that makes any sense to you...but it definitely doesn't to me. Fayte Winchester Quest Template messup Ok so I've started adding quests again, and somehow i get L02. Crystal Clue I out of the quest template. (infobox is working fine) Anyway I checked to make sure I didn't do anything wrong checking all the usual stuff, but I can't seem to find what's wrong. Help? Liosrakia 01:14, July 8, 2011 (UTC) quests To be honest, I like the quest template right now: It looks very "official", and the simplified text setup I've created (edit in source mode to see it)- It's in hidden text) for it is very simple and easy to use, almost self explantory. We could also include a simple guide on how to use my setup for the template as well, for any who want to add/edit on quests. However, I agree with you that it's hard for other wiki-goers to use, even simplified down as much as I've done. I agree we shouldn't have the levels in the names: I put those there because that's what they are labeled as in the game. BUT, we really don't need them, as you said, it would be better to have the levels as categories. Anyway, this: this setup is fine, simple, and easy enough to use: but I'll leave it up to you to set that up (as well as the level categories)- that's not really my thing anyway. However, until that's done, I'll be trying to get as many quests out as possible using the current template/infobox, without the levels as part of the name, of course. This way I can pump out a ton of quests in the format I'm used to, and it will be a simple matter to transfer them to the other setup and add the level categories once those are finished. Hope this is satisfactory. Liosrakia 18:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) The monster infobox for Harak looks really good. Not much else to say on that. Nice job on it!Liosrakia 16:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) class/quests Looks good (classes)except for a few minor things: the common skills need to moved next to to the Class Skills, or there just needs to be a link, and a small picture- otherwise it looks really cluttery. Also, it needs an overview like the Thief page. (i've added that) and a gears and stats (I added that and put a litle info). please check that out btw- the Thief page came out rather nicely- I based on the Wowwiki classes pages. Anyway, we might want to do a combination. Races/quests: I think what we can do is keep the same quests (as long as they have the same names) but add a list of alternate NPC's for each race starting with Zumi. *also I think talen tree can go in a different section-maybe a link?- First off, I want to apologize that I didn't put a signature on this- o_0 just realized that, and second off, i'm loving the setup. 10/10 ! Thanks for adding those things, I think it really added!Liosrakia 14:48, July 14, 2011 (UTC) policies/manual of style I've set up a policies ( Eden Eternal Wiki:Policies) and a Eden Eternal Wiki: Manual of Style- feel free to edit them! I've also set-up an event, and some forums stuff: I'll also be gone for a bit: you can check all of that out (it's on that cool side bar that admins can edit) =( Sorry I still can't make you an admin, the whole thing has been really wierd...they should have accepted it already, they just seem to be taking their time. About Forums: The forum right now is SUPER basic, that's something we will have to work on later. Also, If this gets out of hand if the turn-out is big (which it probably won't be) give the spam cleanup crew a call. Next time I'll ask you about this stuff- I couldn't really wait till later though, it was a spur of the moment thing, and I won't be able to respond very much tomorrow, as i'll be busy, and then i'll be traveling...and then I'll be on a trip...and...so on..Sorry if that dragged on- i'm kinda tired, and my mouth (and very typing tired fingers) run overdrive when 'im tired Liosrakia 05:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Will do! :D :Have a fun and safe journey! :P :Alexae 06:41, July 15, 2011 (UTC) categories Ok main thing - I got a ton of category organizing done. There is still about 50 ''pages left to categorize, not to mention a ton of categories to put in the right places as well, but I have a basic mechanism down. I've also revamped the skill pages again. I had trouble with the item/items category pages (hitsuzen's database vs. the official item category)- for now I've put item hitsuzen's database category under the Items category, and then put items under Content. Our root category is now the category, Eden Eternal Wiki. I'm pretty pleased with the revamp so far, I've modeled it off of a combination of the runescape wiki and wow wiki- of course there is still a ton of work to do- you should try and check it out. Oh, and your an admin now! Yay! I've been finding alot of random pages as well that we haven't noticed, which is really useful-turns out some guy made seperate Class Branches page-they look pretty nice though, so we may be able to do something with them later. Anyway, check out the Eden Eternal Wiki category page, it'll link you to almost all the other main categories through it's various subcategories. Liosrakia 08:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Background I didn't create the background for the wiki the other bureaucrat, Anon, did. Tom Talk 12:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) background (content team) and table templates Hiya! This one is full of information. Don't be discouraged though. The Hiya!, seems to make everything better, and all the news cheerier! Or...or something like that. Background/ Content Team I recently recieved a message from a member of the content team on June 26th, and they have agreed to revamp our site- I will be in correspondence with this member as soon as their queue isn't filled, and the member will make an account here and get started. This will happen soon. I gave them some minor specifications to work with that I believe you and hitsuzen will approve of-mostly because it's to minor, and I believe we will be able to add or remove certain specifications if we change our minds. Oh that remind me: put what you want on your response and I can relay the message to the content team. Anyway, most of what they will be working on is simple stuff, and not anything ground breaking, like I said. Making us look better on google searches (I've done some of that, by the way :D ) and applying a good background to the home page. I designated this image (' ') but we can change it). They can also make navigating easier, and they can create Icons: I asked them to make ours based on the EE logo. That image may be copyrighted, in which case we should ask them to make our own specific icon, which (thankfull) do as part of their "services". They will also revamp our table on our home page, and make the home page look nice in general. I have not asked them to do anything fancy or any specifications other than that, so the main page will most likely stay very similar to how it is now, as well as the site in general. Once again: nothing ground breaking. Read that all? Ok. Good. now onto the next part. Table Templates: You know those nice table templates for the new class branch pages? Well the user who mage them was Gaehwasan, an advanced wiki user. Except the issue was, that Gaeh...the person linked linked the templates to Category:Table_templates, but didn't link that to Category:Templates. Anyway, I just thought you'd like to know where to find them. Ok that's all. Thanks for reading! Liosrakia 04:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) References Unless you you want to add anything extra for references, for now, the only thing that should be added (that I negelceted to add) would be a H2 Font size title near the bottom that says "references" Nice job on the quest unf template. . I'll be adding/editing more pages shortly, I've had alot to do lately. Liosrakia 05:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Oh and I'll be updating the manual of style. I've neglected it becuase it ate up so much time, and I couldn't get all the things I wanted done and complete the manual of style. Hopefully though I will focus tomorrow on that and doing quests. I have to say again, very nice job on the "unfinished quest" template. I'm totally digging it. (lol) Liosrakia 05:02, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Manual of style Manual of style looks great. Thanks for updating that. I'll be working more on class pages and quests- I read this book called Going Postal by Terry Pratchet all day yesterday, so I didn't get anything done. I did finish the book though!Liosrakia 17:47, August 1, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, and as you can tell, I'm working with the content team. I hope you like the changes! Liosrakia 17:47, August 1, 2011 (UTC) class box It looks way improved. Maybe decreased hieght a little bit (perhaps to about "Finally here" on the last entry in the poll is), and i think that'll do it.Liosrakia 17:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Questions/ FAQ section Ok so about the questions sction: We need one for sure, and probably a FAQ section as well (of course, we have to get the questions section running first to figure out what the frequently asked questions are =P,) However, I was trying to figure out what we should do for it. Some wikis have whole entire sister site's where users can just make a question as a new page, and then we categorize the page in the right section so other people can view it. We could also have just a page that everyone could edit called" FAQ" and put their questions (numbered), and we could try to find awnsers for this- this would be a great time to see if we could more people who know alot of awnsers to join the wiki. We could make a forum post, although that seems a little unofficial, but it would do the trick. Or maybe start out as a forum post, and then expand? What do you think? Page, Forum, or a sister wiki? Or something else? Liosrakia 02:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :What you said sounds good. Do you want to set it up or should I? Liosrakia 17:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) jrelewis96 hey I should have checked with you first, But i felt this just needed to be done quickly: I made jrlewis and admin so he can join us. he's already racked up 496 edits and he's been really co-operative with me, so I felt there was no reason not to add him as an admin. k just wanted to tell you knowLiosrakia 00:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bosses No problem on the formatting, I'm kinda just data dumping as I run the instance right now and going back to format later. Thanks about admin, we'll see if I'm worthy. Chat if you have an IM life would be so much easier, I'm in chat atm though if that helps Jrlewis96 14:03, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Alexae, Could you take a look at Blueprint: 5 Beast Team Badge and tell me why mode=icon isn't working. I'm trying to change the finish product to the picture with the tooltip like in quests. thx Jrlewis96 15:35, August 24, 2011 (UTC) No I'm trying to get the picture with the tooltip like the quests use. Either mode=icon or mode=tooltip which I think was deleted because it's the same as icon) We need to change the blueprints so that they stop adding incorrect categories due to embedding items within in them. The easiest way is to use a different mode. Jrlewis96 21:42, August 24, 2011 (UTC) New Nav Can you get the Community nav back in there? I'm in chat and also jealous you got more than 4 menu's :P Tooltips, yay... so tooltips work GREAT if it's an item and break the thing to death if it's armor. Blueprint: Cleaver Band Works great and doesn't put the extra garbage Categories in. Blueprint: 5 Beast Team Badge Is horrid and I don't know what the difference is here. Blueprint: Nail Skull Gauntlets Has the same problem with weapon template. Near as I can tell there are an extra {{ in front of the tooltip call but I have no idea why. Hope this helps you figure out whats what, it will definitely help us clean up categories to nail down the issue. Jrlewis96 17:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Broken Don't know what happened but your changes broke Template:Armor and Template:Weapon. I looked at them but can't fathom what happened. Also if you remove your include code it still works because it always worked if it was Template:Item. I was hoping we could get it to work as Template:Weapon and Template:Armor. At this point I'm not going to worry about making the internal link all pretty and what not and I just want to get things straightened out in the Categories so if you could please revert things so Armor and Weapon work that would be great. Jrlewis96 21:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) re: navigation Nope, I don't think anything needs to be added to that navigation bar. nice job on that. Liosrakia 04:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Ok, so I know I haven't been around much, but I'm back...ish. I'll be finishing up those class pages on the 6th, and we'll see if I have enough time after that. Toodles!Liosrakia 23:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Halfkin Hi, I just change a error on the page Halfkins, it's the FIFth and no SIXth playable race. Sorry for my writing but english is not my naturel langage. A little question : Do you known how save a wiki, case of absolute like a crash, an idiot who "have fun" that or other ? Zyxxyz52 11:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok sounds good! I will start editing this weekend as well, so hopefully you'll be seeing a bit more of me. Liosrakia 11:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC)